When The Crate's Arockin
by rainnemccorvik13
Summary: Set during the episode: Blood Money, it is my little spin on what really should have happened while Jane and Lisbon were stuck in that shipping crate.


Three and a half hours. Three and a half god damn hours in this god forsaken crate and Lisbon was pretty sure that in another half an hour she was going to snap and kill Jane. Lisbon banged against the metal siding once more, hoarsely crying out for help. Useless.

"Lisbon please, it is obvious that we are well beyond hearing range." Jane said in that oh-so condescending tone of his.

"Shut up. I wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you and your stupid plan." She said sitting down on an empty box defeated. Jane moved closer and she stiffened slightly. He couldn't help but notice, especially since she always went rigid when he approached her. It made him smile.

"No Food, no water….this is not good."

"So I suppose we should draw straws to see who eats who first?"

"Yeah right, draw straws with a professional cheat." Lisbon scoffed playfully.

"Oh it's not like we are going to die here…Team will be looking for us by now." He said glancing over at his partner.

"Come here and get a little bit of this breeze, it will cheer you up." Lisbon gave Jane an apprehensive once over at his offer.

"Come here." He said waving her over as she glanced over her shoulder. Lisbon rolled her eyes. Jane saved her over again, a serious expression on his face and she gave in and shifted towards the grate by which he was standing.

She sighed, pressing her sweat-drenched forehead against the cool gate. A soft breeze blew through and ruffled her bangs from her sticky skin. Jane smiled and rested a hand on her shoulder as he mimicked her position. Lisbon shifted, turning to face Jane.

"So is this all a part of your master plan?" she asked sarcastically, amusement tinting her expression. Jane smirked. "Of course, how could you ever doubt it?"

"Not quite as nice as a river breeze, but it's ok…feel that?"

Lisbon took a deep breath of the cool air sliding through the vent, enjoying the way it felt on her heated skin. She could feel Jane's eyes on her and that knowledge did little to cool their prison. As another breeze floated by she realized something.

"River breeze…Wait a minute… I live nowhere near the docks." She turned to face Jane, her back against the grate.

"That's good, it's a terrible environment."

"So you said you called me because I was closer, but head quarter is only 15 minutes away."

Jane froze, his mind working to find a way out of this conversation.

"Well I'm bad distances, always have been…" he lies, shrugging it off as if it were no big deal.

Lisbon moved closer to Jane, and looking up to catch the blue pools of his eyes she smiled a knowing and gracious smile.

"You were trying to help me." She said a-matter-of-factly.

Jane froze, his brain running double time to come up with an alternative excuse for his behavior but he could find none. "You were." Lisbon said, shocked that he wouldn't deny it, that she had figured him out.

"You thought if I made a big bust that PSU would get off my back." She was face to face with him now, daring him to deny that he had done something selfless, for her no less.

Jane turned his gaze from her and smile. He was caught, no point in denying it now. He laughed to himself. Lisbon had always been brilliant, and no she had caught on to his tricks and that just made her all the more fascinating. He loved pushing her buttons, doing ridiculous things just to see how she would react.

He had genuinely felt terrible about getting her suspended and no matter how well he played it off; it ate him up inside that he had upset her. He had tried apologizing, but she wouldn't have it, so he figured that action was the next best thing.

He looked back down at her, his hands reaching out to find her forearms.

"You know I'm always going to save you Lisbon, whether you like it or not." He said with a warm smile. He meant it. She rarely knew but he was always there, keeping an eye out for her. Even before he had killed their own lead to Red John months ago he had felt very protective over his CBI handler.

He caught the small smile that twitched in the corner of her lips before she spoke. "I don't need to be saved. I knew this was a disaster from the day I signed up with you. One day I'm going to get fired because of you and that's just the way it is." She shrugged.

Jane was a little taken aback by her honesty and acceptance of the eventual outcome of their partnership. He took a step closer, slowly closing the gap between them.

"And some people might ask why you signed on with me in the first place…" he raised a curious eyebrow.

"To catch a lot of bad guys, most days that is enough…" Lisbon paused as Jane moved ever closer. She could feel the heat radiating off of him and her heart pattered in her chest.

"But I will admit, that sometimes I just like having you around." She said softly, turning to glance outside the grate and into the nothingness beyond.

"I knew it." Jane said with a cocky smile.

"But I don't need saving Jane." She said pushing her index finger into his chest playfully.

Jane reached out and caught her hand before she could withdraw it. "Everybody needs saving at some point Lisbon." She glanced up and realized that he was much closer than she thought. Lisbon could feel his breath dance across her cheek, sending a silent shiver down her spine, a shiver that didn't escape Jane's notice. The hand that still rested on Lisbon's forearm traveled slowly down until it slipped around her suited waist. He held her hand, bringing it to rest against his chest as he tugged her towards him.

Lisbon gasped as their bodies collided softly; their hips flush against one another's.

"What are you doing Jane?" she asked suspiciously, not trusting his intent. "Nothing…" she said shaking his head slightly. His damp blond curls danced along his forehead as he leaned closer to her.

"Jane…" she warned trying to take a step back, her heart pounding. He smirked and held her tight against him. "It's nothing Lisbon…" he said. He shivered at the feel of her breath quickening, her breasts pressed against his toned chest, her maroon colored shirt slightly unbuttoned because of the heat.

Jane leaned in closer still, his forehead touching hers, their noses glancing against each others.

"What are you doing?" Lisbon whispered, her lips grazing slightly against his as she spoke. Jane fought to keep his eyes from fluttering shut with the feel of her lips barely touching his. He pulled her closer still, keeping their lips just millimeter from one another's as their breathing rate increased.

"Nothing, it's just close talking, conserving air and all…..harmless." Her eyes closed as he spoke, and his soon followed. They stood there, panting softly, just breathing.

Lisbon could hardly believe it. Their lips weren't even really touching and already this was one of the most intimate moments of her life. Her mind was fuzzy and she couldn't concentrate long enough to consider that Jane may just be playing her, messing with her as always. But at this moment she couldn't help but not care.

Jane swallowed the lump forming in his throat and released Lisbon's hand, fully prepared for her to draw away from him and slap him in the face. He was pleasantly surprised when her free hand slipped up to rest on his shoulder, the other soon following.

He smiled, his eyes opening to rake his gaze across her prominent features. Her eyes remained closed, but he would have none of that. He wanted her to look at him, to know that he was sincere in what he was doing. "Lisbon..." he whispered, reaching up to cup her face, running the pad of his thumb under her cheek bone and across her soft bottom lip. "Open your eyes…"

She did as he asked and surprised not only Jane, but herself as well by not pulling away, but instead parting her lips slightly, letting Jane's thumb slip between them and into her hot mouth.

Jane groaned softly as Lisbon's tongue teased the callous pad of his thumb before kissing it smoothly. She smiled and lent into his palm, her eyes finding his.

"I guess I don't mind you saving me sometimes…" she whispered, barely audible before Jane smirked and pulled her forward, capturing her lips with his.

Her mind went blank and she forgot how to breathe. Jane's lips danced across hers roughly. She groaned as he kissed her, holding nothing back and releasing all of his pent up anxieties and emotions and taking them out on her lips. Not that she minded. There had always been a little sexual tension between the two, ok maybe more than a little. On more than once occasion she had dreamed about him laying her down softly on that worn leather couch of his and making love to her.

Lisbon moaned softly as he parted her lips with his, thrusting his tongue against hers. She had never pictured it like this. She always assumed that she would just one day give into her emotions and his seductions and it would be gentle and loving. He had just always seemed like that kind of man to her. But then against that wasn't how she needed it and he knew it.

They both knew that this was bound to happen. This was real, raw and emotional. And there would be no going back.

Jane pushed Lisbon backwards, her back colliding with the metal wall behind them as he pressed himself against her. His hands wound themselves into her dark waves, tilting her head to give him better access. He shifted his hips slightly, pressing his hardening crotch into her softness, letting her feel what she had done to him.

She pulled her head back, breaking the kiss as she groaned, his name slipping from between her lips as his assaulted her neck, occasionally biting her earlobe as he back-tracked his trail.

"You don't know what you do to me Teresa." Lisbon nodded, no knowing how to respond, she just didn't want him to stop.

"You are an infuriating woman and you don't know how many times I've had to dive into the men's room just so I wouldn't attack you in the office." He growled, dipping his hips into hers just to prove his point.

Lisbon groaned deeply, her eyes hooded with her arousal. She had experienced the same frustrations. How could she not notice the way his shirts and vests clung to his muscular form, or the way his dress pants framed his perfect ass. His voice drove her crazy and every time she looked at him she wanted to rake her fingers through his stupidly sexy curls, just to see if they were as soft as they looked.

She took the opportunity to run her hands through his hair, discovering that it was softer than she had originally imagined. "Jane…" she whispered, her lips finding his again.

His hands trailed up her body at a torturous pace, grazing along the sides of her breasts before circling her shoulders and re-tracing their path back down to her hips. His lips broke from hers and found their favorite spot on her collarbone.

She had no idea how that clavicle had teased him over the past many months. How he longed to lap his tongue over her salty skin, to nip at that sensitive spot in the right corner. Lisbon yipped softly, surprised as his teeth grazed roughly over her sensitive flesh. Her hands did a little wondering of their own, finding their way down to that incredible ass that she had fantasized about grabbing on more than one occasion.

Jane grunted in response, bucking his hips against hers. His fingers tickled along her hipbones before grazing down the expanse of her lengthy thighs. All of those tight clothes and low cut shirts she wore really did a number on him and he thought he deserved a reward for not acting on his ever present animalistic instincts. As his fingertips scrapped along her cloth covered thigh he took the opportunity to lift the CBI agent, pressing her harder against the wall, using himself as leverage to hold her suspended and vulnerable to him.

Lisbon smiled, her hands raking along his scalp before pulling him in for another mind blowing kiss. Jane wasted no time, his hands finding her breasts through her standard issue CBI blouse. He kneaded her mounds roughly in his palms, finding no time to be gentle. He spent little of his precious time with his partner on the formalities of foreplay before reaching up to unbutton her blouse quickly.

"Next time…" he promised gruffly, his way of apologizing for not taking the time to make love to her the proper way. Under other circumstance he would have been gentler, taking the time to explore the body of the woman who drove him insane, but this wasn't about how much they cared for one another. This was about their frustrations and anxieties, this was their release.

Lisbon nodded mutely, understanding why. She sighed as his big, rough hands pushed the shirt from her creamy shoulders, letting it fall deftly to the floor beneath them before yanking her bra down, his hands attacking her breasts once more.

Lisbon busied herself with unbuttoning Jane's shirt, but found it hard to concentrate on nimbly removing the clothing. Jane chuckled gruffly before removing the shirt and vest in one try. That too dropped to the floor, never to be seen again.

Jane rocked his pelvis into Lisbon's, earning a moan from both parties. He stepped back, setting Lisbon's feet back on the ground once more. In a flash they both went about discarding their own clothing, leaving the formalities for a later time. When both were naked Jane lifted Lisbon once more, pushing her against the wall as his lips assaulted hers. He only glanced into her eyes for a moment, giving her that moment to say no before finding no rejection and slipping into her warmth.

He thrusted up quickly, spearing himself into her center. Lisbon choked on a moan, gasping for air as Jane penetrated her. "Teresa…" Jane groaned loudly as he settled inside of her. She was so slick and warm that he was afraid he would explode right then and there. Taking just a moment to compose himself, Jane drew out of her before plunging right back in with vigor. He pounded into her quickly, remembering his frustrations. He reached up and grabbed a fist full of her hair, pulling her head back and exposing her neck to the battery of his lips. He bit at her flesh roughly as he hammered himself into her, pulling her closer to release.

Lisbon grunted as he tugged her hair, sending a jolt of arousal through to her core as she pressed her hips down to meet his. She rode with him hard, keeping up with his frantic pace as her nails clawed at his muscular back and shoulders.

"Patrick…" she grunted as he shifted the position of his hips, pushing himself deeper than before. The sound of his name dripping from her lips about drove him over the edge. He set Lisbon down, drawing out of her as he did so. Lisbon whimpered from the loss and parted her lips to question Jane before she was silenced by Jane taking a hold of her shoulders.

He turned her to face the wall and pressed the palm of his hand into her lower back, causing her to bed over. As soon as her bare ass was exposed to him he pressed inside of her from behind, taking himself deeper than before.

Lisbon groaned clawing at the wall in front of her as Jane reached forward, one hand wrapped around her waist to steady her hips while the other entangled itself in her locks. "Fuck Lisbon…" he grunted, tugging her head back by her hair as he pounded into her.

He drilled his cock into her forcefully, panting as she pressed her hips back to meet his.

They moved together in a frenzied passion, thrusting, panting, kissing, touching…

As Lisbon reached her peak she moaned loudly, one arm bracing herself against the wall in front of her while the other clung to Jane's forearm currently secured around her waist. Jane followed her soon after. As he exploded inside of her he hung his head down, resting his forehead against her shoulder as he thrust inside of her a few more times, both of them riding their waves of pleasure.

Jane panted against her back, trying to slow his rapid heartbeat and even out his sporadic breathing. Lisbon pressed back against him, using him to hold herself up as she tilted her head to the side, finding his lips with hers. Their lips battled as they stood, still linked by their most intimate parts, inside a deserted metal shipping crate.

A smirk spread across Jane's lips as he broke the kiss, placing a final peck on Lisbon's temple before pulling her to lie beside him on the cool metal floor. Lisbon smiled, her head coming to rest in the nook of Jane's shoulder, tilted so that she could look up at him. Jane pulled her flush against his naked body, molding her to him as his fingers spread out against her hip bone. He smiled down at her as he flipped through his memories of what had just occurred.

"I don't know what to say…" she said softly. Jane chuckled, smoothing Lisbon's hair back from her face.

"There is nothing to say. This was necessary and inevitable in itself." He said leaning down to kiss her softly. Lisbon groaned against his gentle lips as he pulled her into his arms, enveloping her into his warm embrace.

"I guess it was."

Jane nodded against her hair and mumbled his agreement.

"Now what?" she asked glancing up at him.

"No we find a way out of this box before we both suffocate from the heat…" he said light heartedly.

Agreeing with that Lisbon shifted out of Jane's arms and he frowned at the loss as he propped himself up on his elbows, watching his partner hunt around for her clothing. He couldn't help but stare as she dressed. After all they really hadn't taken the time to appraise each other out of work clothes, and Jane had to admit he loved the view. He laughed to himself before following Lisbon's lead and gathering his clothes.

He shrugged on his shirt and began buttoning it before he was interrupted. Lisbon swatted his hands away from the buttons, taking the task into her own hands. She buttoned the shirt slowly, her knuckles grazing the firm flesh of his stomach and chest as she worked. Jane sighed as she did so, enjoying the feeling of her hands on him. As she pulled his vest into place she stood up on her tip toes and kissed him quickly before turning away to find her shoes.

Jane grabbed her before she could get too far and spun her back into his arms, flush against him. Lisbon gasped at the suddenness of the movement. She looked up and was surprised by the hunger she read in his eyes. She felt as if he would devour her if given the chance and Jane knew that she was probably right.

"I don't want this to be a onetime thing Teresa…" he said huskily. "I want this, I always have…"

Lisbon frowned slightly. "What about Red John…Jane I can't do this if you are just going to go off and get yourself arrested for killing him when we find him. I want your word that you won't do anything."

Jane scowled and shook his head. "You know I could never promise you that Teresa…I will kill that bastard, for your sake and my own. But I won't give up on this. I need you, I ache for you…."

Lisbon sighed in frustration. This damned man was so stubborn. "Just give this a chance…and we will cross the Red John bridge when we come to it…" he asked. She could see in his eyes that he was begging.

He was right, he needed her, and in a way she needed him. It was a sick, masochistic relationship, but for them it worked. Jane searched her face for some form of disagreement and when he found none the smile returned to his face. He crushed his lips to hers, pulling her close. Lisbon smiled before pulling Jane to stand next to her by the grate, trying to coax some cool air into the stuffy crate.

Jane glanced outside and did a double take. "There is someone outside!" he exclaimed.

"Hey you! In here! We're in here!" he called trying to capture the stranger's attention.

"Help! We're in here…!" Lisbon called, pounding on the metal grate.

"Around front, the big latch!" Jane called, directing the stranger. He leaned away from the grate and smiled down at Lisbon as he heard the latch unclip and a small amount of light flooded into the dim crate as the door swung partially open.

"I told you I'd save you Lisbon…" he said before taking her hand and pulling her towards freedom.


End file.
